Arthur Finds Out
by Jingle For Goldfish
Summary: Merlin uses magic to save Arthur's life. This is the aftermath. Rated for violence and implied violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Just started watching this series on NBC. I believe I've seen five episodes so far. I also believe the whole series aired in the UK a while back, so there may be folks out there who know the story beyond what I know. I had to invent some stuff that hasn't exactly come to light, but that's okay because this isn't real! Hooray! _

***

Arthur sat with his hands clasped between his knees, staring at a point on the floor just behind the ankles of one of the guards. The corner of a stone tile had chipped off, and the jagged edge had caught and held his attention.

Beside him, the king was speaking. Arthur wasn't listening. He couldn't. There were too many thoughts running through his head. More accurately, there were three thoughts, each as fervent as the next, all grappling for attention.

One of these thoughts was that today he had come so close to death he had actually seen the gates of Heaven open before him and his mother descend in a shower of blinding white light, a radiant smile on her perfect face.

Another was that, in a few moments, he would be joining her, since his father was really truly going to murder him.

The last thought was so absurd that Arthur kept trying to shut it out, but in doing so, he was thinking about it, and so tricked himself into allowing it to surface. The thought was actually the topic of discussion in the room in which he was sitting (but for all the attention he was paying, they might have switched by now to a casual conversation concerning the state of this year's turnip crop).

Merlin was a wizard.

How could Arthur believe it? He _knew_ Merlin. The boy was an idiot. And Arthur knew what it took to study magic. Merlin was just not up to the task.

So what happened today? In his addled state of mind, he couldn't be entirely sure that he _was_ sitting here, now, alive, but he was at least _mostly_ sure. And if he was sitting here alive, then he hadn't died earlier. And if he hadn't died earlier, Merlin must be a wizard. Which was impossible. So he must be dead.

Perhaps this was Heaven? Perhaps the rest of the court had died with him, and Camelot had been recreated in order to accommodate them all, and that was why Arthur thought he was sitting beside his father at the head of a room full of people.

Merlin was a wizard.

Impossible.

Merlin had saved his life.

Arthur let his eyes trail along the floor to where two guards flanked a boy kneeling before the king. Arthur didn't dare meet Merlin's eyes. He knew what he would find there. Merlin would expect Arthur to do something, to say something, to leap valiantly to his defense. And Arthur, of course, wouldn't be able to, and he would tell Merlin that, with his eyes, and Merlin would lose all hope, all faith in his prince, his friend, and he would submit to defeat and Arthur would feel like less than dirt, less than a scrap of paper burned to ash and crushed beneath the heel of an outlaw before scattering with the wind.

It was easier not to look.

Merlin was a wizard.

And he was going to be killed for it.

The sentencing was drawing to a close. Arthur could tell from the heightened tension, as if everyone in the room were holding his breath. For a moment, Arthur's mind went blank as a snowdrift, and his father's words were able to seep in.

"For the use of magic, decreed illegal by law, I hereby sentence you, Merlin, to death at dawn by beheading."

There was a collective exhale through the room. Someone sobbed—Gwenevere, Arthur guessed. Morgana's lady-in-waiting.

"Take him away," said Uther.

Arthur shut his eyes. The reality of the situation was finally sinking in. He wasn't dead, but Merlin was. Merlin, to whom Arthur owed his own life. It wasn't the first time this decree against magic had steered Uther into passing what could be interpreted as questionable judgment. Hopefully, though—and Arthur straightened imperceptibly in his throne—it would be the last.

This law had to go, and Arthur would see it abolished once and for all. He would face his father, and he would not stand down until his fight had been won. Merlin had to be released. Wizards all over the kingdom had to be pardoned. It had to be done, and Arthur was the only one who could do it.

Merlin and the guards were long gone. Uther disbanded the court. He rose from his throne and dismissed all but one burly bodyguard (it was foolishness for a royal to leave himself unprotected even for five minutes). When the room was empty, he turned to his son, who was still sitting unmoving as a statue.

Uther's voice was deep and strong, vibrant with anger, and it roused the boy from his stupor. "Arthur."

Arthur blinked a few times. Everyone had gone. He looked up at his father, then got to his feet.

"Have I gone completely out of my head," said Uther, "or did I expressly forbid you from leaving the castle today? Not only did you leave—you had the _gall_ to venture into the very place I warned you about not two days ago. Did you not _think_ about what might happen? Did you not _consider_ the possibility that _perhaps_ some danger might—"

But Arthur waved his hand. "Yes, Father, I did consider all that," he said quickly. "And I deliberately disobeyed you, and it was disrespectful, and you would have me horsewhipped if you thought it might get through my thick skull and make me understand how dangerous it is to ride off on my own with only a manservant to keep me company."

Uther's jaw swung for a moment.

"Father, we have more _important_ things to discuss at this moment."

"More important!" Uther drew himself to his full height, a good head above his son. "More important. More important than disobedience to your _king?"_ He said this hoping to shock his son into submission as the boy realized exactly what kind of crime had been committed here.

But Arthur only shook his head. "No, sir, that's exactly what I want to talk about. This foolish law that insists all magic is evil and must never be used, whatever the circumstances."

Uther's face went red. "Now you listen to me," he snarled. "I'll have none of this from you. Not now. Magic _is_ evil, as are those who work it." He paused. "And you _knew_, didn't you! You knew about that servant, even before he was revealed!"

"I suspected, yes."

"And you rode off anyway, with none but a criminal to keep you company."

"He isn't a criminal, Father."

"He broke the law!"

"A law that is only in place because a stubborn king cannot let go of his past grudges."

In four brisk strides, Uther crossed the space between them. Arthur squinted and turned his head slightly, anticipating a slap. But Uther had only words.

"How _dare_ you judge me, Arthur Pendragon! You, who have no knowledge of what has come to pass. Magic is an evil, a sin, and it must be vanquished! Even if you will dispute this, you cannot argue that there is a _law_ against the use of magic, which that servant of yours has broken!"

"Father, _listen_ to yourself," said Arthur, raising his chin to stare defiantly into Uther's eyes. "_Murder_ is against the law, but if murder is committed in protection of one or one's family, the murder will be pardoned! Will you deny that this is so? Why should it be different with magic?"

"Because magic can never be used for good."

"_He saved my life!"_

"This is the only way I can control it!" For a moment, Uther's eyes flashed with an uncertainty, a wild fear that was strange in such normally hard, unswerving eyes. "If a few innocent must suffer so that the guilty may be repressed, then so be it!"

"Those are the words of Herod."

"Don't quote scripture at me!"

"And those who wish to do magic for evil will do it whether it is legal or not," said Arthur. "How many evildoers have you imprisoned so far? How much good has this law done? Merlin held off as long as he could. Your guards arrived a minute too late. He had no other choice. I was _dead,_ Father. I was in Heaven. I saw Mother."

"Don't you dare," said Uther, and he pointed a shaking finger at his son. "Don't you _dare_..."

"If it weren't for Merlin, I wouldn't be alive. If it weren't for magic, I would be speaking with Mother right now."

"If it weren't for magic, your mother would still be _here_."

Arthur forced himself to fall silent. He knew this was why magic had been outlawed—this decade-old grudge against the woman who killed his mother.

"Nimueh is one person, Father," he said in a low voice. "And your law has done nothing to keep her at bay. We saw her work not a month ago."

"It has slowed her efforts."

"It has done _nothing_." Arthur threw back his shoulders. "Nothing but take the lives of good people, people with_ homes_ and _families_, just like Mother had."

"Hold your tongue, Arthur, you go too far—"

"You wish for revenge on Nimueh, but you take revenge on Camelot!"

"_Hold your tongue,_ I say!"

"It is a weak king who allows his judgment to be obscured by the actions of one evil woman! A _weak_ and a _cowardly_ king!"

The back of Uther's fist caught Arthur squarely in the ear, sending a shockwave through his skull that rattled his brain. Arthur staggered backward and put a hand to his head.

"And it is an insolent son," said Uther, seething, "who will lay such vile and _ignorant_ condemnations upon his father."

Arthur's ear was buzzing low like the drone of a hornet. "I am not _ignorant_. What you are doing is wrong, and I only want it set right."

"Get out," said Uther. "Out of my sight. I do not wish to see you again until you have purged your mind of this foul temperament."

Arthur took a deep breath. He had one last plea. "Release Merlin," he said softly.

"I said leave me."

"Please, Father."

"This instant, Arthur, or you'll get more than a slap!"

"A life for a life, Father. He saved mine. I owe it to him."

"_To your chambers_."

Arthur moved toward the door. "You are proud," he said. "But you will be respected if you let Merlin go. It takes a strong man to admit when he has been in error." He bowed. "Good day, sire."

He slipped out the door and leaned against it in the corridor. He hadn't changed his father's mind. He was sure of it. What kind of bullheaded man had inherited the throne? Arthur set his jaw. If his father wouldn't see reason, there was only one remaining course of action. He turned to the left, in the opposite direction of his chambers, and took the stairs downward three at a time. Uther would predict his son's actions and perhaps instruct the guards not to let him through. Arthur would just have to get there first.

He was panting when he finally descended into the dungeons. The guards sprang to attention as their prince sprinted past. Arthur scanned the cells until he found the one he sought. A skinny boy in a dirt-smudged tunic was huddled in the corner. Arthur swept the keys from their peg on the wall and unlocked Merlin's cell with a trembling hand.

Merlin was on his feet in a moment. "I'm freed?" he asked, incredulous, hopeful.

"Not exactly." Arthur was grim. He flung open the door, and Merlin stepped out. "The king doesn't know, and he wouldn't allow it if he did. You will have to run. You must hide, and stay hidden."

Merlin's eyes were wide. "You would release me against the will of your father?"

"Merlin. You saved my life. The least I can do for you is to return the favor. I'm only sorry it isn't under more favorable circumstances."

Merlin's face broke into a characteristic dopey grin. "Your highness," he said, bowing his head. "Thank you. A hundred times."

Merlin turned to go, but Arthur stopped him. "Not that way," he said. He pointed toward the sprawling depths of the dungeon. "Take your first left. Past the third cell. There's a loose stone. It should be wide enough to admit you."

Merlin nodded. "We will meet again, Prince Arthur."

Arthur put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "This law _will_ be abolished. The king will see reason. He has to. Camelot is faced with more terrible enemies every day. Magic may be our only hope."

Merlin nodded. "Let Gaius know I'm okay," he said.

"He'll find out. When you don't turn up for your beheading tomorrow."

Merlin gave a choked laugh. "I supposed he will. Thank you, Arthur. I will never forget this."

"Thank _you_, Merlin."

The two lingered for only a moment longer, and then they turned and hurried on their separate ways. Merlin's words stuck with Arthur. _We will meet again._ It was unlikely, but then again... Merlin was a wizard. Might it be that his part in Arthur's life had not yet been played in full?

Somehow, Arthur felt it to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I wasn't planning on continuing this, but after reading some comments, I came up with some more plot. Here's a short chapter while I work on the rest of it. I have at least one more in my head._

_Uther is SUCH a fun character to write. Everything he does is so unpredictable, it's easy to stay in character. :)  
_

_Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Keep them coming, everyone!_

***

Arthur sat beside the window, chin resting in the palm of his hand. He peered into the street far below. The day's bustle was winding down as the sun set over Camelot's walls. He hadn't moved in quite some time. He couldn't help but worry that Merlin hadn't made it out. Perhaps he hadn't found the loose stone. It had been his suggestion that Arthur lock it behind him, to give the illusion that Merlin had magicked himself out. He would have been stuck, with nowhere to turn. The guards could have found him...

Arthur shook himself. It was pointless to worry. Either Merlin got out or he didn't. If he had, there was a spot in the forest Arthur knew he would head to first. If he got the chance, Arthur planned to sneak out late that night to reassure himself of their plan's success. He sat back and rubbed his temples, forcing himself to relax. There was nothing to do but wait.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" said Arthur.

A page stepped in and bowed. "His Royal Highness, the king, to see you, sir."

Arthur tried not to groan. His father was the last person he wanted to see right now. He nodded—a mere formality, as Uther would certainly have entered whether Arthur gave permission or not.

The page bowed out, and in came the king. Arthur watched him apprehensively. He didn't look anywhere near as furious as he had at their last meeting. Uther met his son's eyes for a moment, then looked quickly away. He walked to the fireplace, placed a hand on the mantle, paused, walked across the room, folded his arms, heaved a sigh, and crossed the room again. Finally, he stopped, turned around, and made eye contact with the curtain three feet to Arthur's left.

"I have been thinking about our earlier discussion," he said. "I rather lost my temper, and I'm afraid I may have overreacted."

It was the closest Uther would come to an apology, and Arthur knew it. "I was out of line," he said automatically, but there was no feeling behind the words, nothing to suggest that he in any way regretted the things he had said.

Uther cleared his throat. He started to speak, stopped, then started again. "This warlock of yours, this… Merlin… He saved your life."

"Yes, sir."

"There would have been no need to do so if you had only obeyed my orders in the first place," said Uther, and his voice took on a sharp edge. "The creature Sir Algernon reported is nothing compared with what you might have run into had you plunged any deeper into the Northern Caves."

Arthur had to conceal a sneer. Sir Algernon, the captain of the guard, was the one who had found Arthur that afternoon, pinned to the ground by an enormous, four-legged reptile. He had seen Merlin chant a spell and blast the creature away, and he had been the one to report the deed to the king, despite Arthur's insistence that he forget what he saw.

"For your disobedience," said Uther, "You are confined to this room until further notice. A servant will be up with supper in an hour's time."

Arthur glowered at the floor, but it wasn't worth arguing. He held his tongue.

"Now," said Uther, and he exhaled with a slow _whoosh_ of breath. "What to do about the prisoner?"

Arthur raised his eyes. He hadn't expected this.

"If he truly did save your life…" Uther hesitated, and Arthur could see him struggle with himself. He didn't speak for a moment.

"A life for a life," offered Arthur in a low voice.

Uther paused and looked at his son. There was a zealous look in Arthur's eyes, an expression of such fierce determination. The king heaved a sigh. "Here is what I am going to do," he said.

He was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door.

"Enter," said Uther, turning his head.

A guard slid into the room and bowed quickly. "Your Highness," said the guard. "The boy we were sent to release. The warlock."

Arthur froze.

"Yes?" said Uther, concern clouding his eyes. "What of him?"

"He isn't there, Your Highness," said the guard.

Uther stiffened. "What do you mean he _isn't there_?" he hissed.

"He's gone," said the guard. "Vanished. Escaped, probably—but the lock is still secured and hasn't been damaged. We think he must have... magicked himself out."

Uther glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, who hoped he didn't look as guilty as he felt. Then, in a flurry of robes and curses, the king was gone.

Arthur was alone. What had he done? He had helped Merlin escape, thinking there was no hope for him. Fool! His father had been this close—_this close_ to letting him go free.

After a moment's panic, Arthur leapt to his feet and chased Uther down the corridor. Down four flights of stairs and through a dimly lit passage, he finally caught up to him before the very same dungeon cell he'd visited hours earlier.

Uther and a few guards stood studying the scene. The cell door was locked tight, and, as the guard said, had clearly not been tampered with in any way. Arthur felt like an imbecile. Why couldn't they have left the door open? Arthur would have taken the blame for releasing him, but it was a small price to pay to save his friend's life.

"It had to be magic?" Uther was saying.

"It is possible that he managed to obtain the key by conventional means," said one of the guards, "and locked the cell behind him when he left."

"That's absurd. Why would anyone do that?" said Uther.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Father."

The king spun around, surprised. He hadn't heard Arthur approach. "I thought I told you—!"

"It was me. I released him."

"You've been in your chambers all evening." He narrowed his eyes. "And you'll return this instant, if you know what's good for you."

Arthur looked around, but the guard shift had changed since that afternoon. Anyone who might have witnessed him was gone.

"I came down here, first."

"Not _now,_ Arthur." Uther put a hand to his head. "I know you want to protect him, but he is a criminal. This is the second time he has been known to use magic, and I cannot allow it to go unpunished."

"The first time was to save my life, and the second was to save his own!"

"A sacrifice on behalf of another may justify his crime," said Uther. "But to use illegal means to achieve his own ends only proves him to be cowardly and untrustworthy."

"But you were about to let him go!"

"And then he broke out of prison."

"Because he was going to _die!"_

Uther turned away. "Captain!"

Sir Algernon stepped forward.

"I want two of your men sent to the house of the boy's mother," said Uther. "See Gaius the physician for her whereabouts. Be sure they conduct a thorough investigation. If he has gone to her, she will surely attempt to hide him. Meanwhile, I want you to organize a local search party. He may not have gotten far."

Arthur stepped in. "I'll go," he said.

"You most certainly will not."

Arthur took a deep breath. "I know where he might be."

Uther turned fully around, eyes wide with anticipation. "You do? Where?"

"Let me go."

Uther's brow furrowed. "If you have information—"

"I'll talk to him," said Arthur. "Convince him to come back."

"You will do no such thing!" said Uther. "Tell me where to find him, and I will send guards to—"

"He will only _evade_ your guards," said Arthur. "Easily. Father, he'll listen to me. He _trusts_ me."

Uther paused, and his eyes flickered back and forth across Arthur's face. He was thinking it over. Then he lifted a solid finger and pointed at Arthur's nose. "If you find him," he said in a sharp voice, "you will place him _immediately_ under arrest and transport him back to the castle as your prisoner. He will be sentenced upon arrival and, likely as not, put to death the following morning. Is that perfectly clear?"

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"If I find out you have defied me _again…_"

"I understand."

Uther's gaze was hard. "Captain," he said, eyes still riveted on his son.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go with him."

Arthur's heart sank. "Father, no."

"For insurance," said Uther. "If you want my trust, Arthur, you're going to have to earn it back. Besides, Sir Algernon may prove useful if the warlock turns violent."

The thought of Merlin turning violent would have been laughable had the situation not been so dire. Arthur could only nod his reluctant assent. "We depart tonight," he told Algernon, "with enough provisions for three days. We should reach the spot by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" said Uther. "Is it so far away?"

"He believes it to be safe from any discovery," said Arthur. In a weaker voice, he added, "I am his sole confidant."

Uther seemed to approve. "Very well," he said. "Depart tonight."

"Have horses and provisions ready for us in one hour," Arthur said to the captain. "If we make good time, we may even reach the spot before he does."

Algernon bowed. "It shall be done, Your Highness."

***

_Bonus fun stuff! A mini-outline tacked onto the end of this document before I finished writing the whole thing. I must have jotted it down in the middle of the night so I wouldn't forget, but I don't really remember writing it, and then there it was, floating at the end of the page. Anyway. _

UTHER SAYS BLAH WE WILL KILL HIM CAPTAIN GO FETCH HIM

ARTHUR SAYS NOOO WHAT ABOUT OUR AGREEMENT

HE HAS USED MAGIC TO BREAK THE LAW FOR THE SECOND TIME

WELL THEN LET ME GO GET HIM

NO FRIGGIN WAY

I WILL BRING HIM BACK HE WILL LISTEN TO ME HE WILL ONLY EVADE YOUR GUARDS WITH HIS MAGIC

HMMM WELL OKAY BUT CAPTAIN SO N SO IS GOING WITH YOU

DAMN I HATE CAPTAIN SO N SO


End file.
